Hybrid Diaries Half Vampire, Half Human, Half Mad
by Italian Sea Raven
Summary: The story of Nahuel's youngest sister Jennifer. When the Volturi come to investigate Joham, they are intrigued with her gift of sensing intentions, and recruit her to the guard. But when she visits the Cullens, she might not want to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey Guy this is my first fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Please review it and tell me what you think, I need opinions . Also tell me if something is incorrect, I'm all about accuracy.**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all of theses character, and she is awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

My name is Jennifer. And I hate it. I'm half vampire for crying out loud. My siblings have glorious names; Serena angel of Serenity, Maysun the beautiful of face, Nahuel the jungle cat. And Jennifer; the smooth and white? Not tranquility or beauty or ferocity. Melifluity and pallor? My brother says the meaning refers to my silky alabaster skin, which is even more brilliant than that of a full vampire. Is it any wonder that Nahuel is my favourite sibling?

I do love my sisters, but they are less affectionate and more distant than my brother, especially Serena. She takes after father and is much closer to him than the rest of us; after all her raised her; she raised us, and is quite cold. Maysun is warmer and her name suits her she is very beautiful; if a little conceited. African features, shimmering black braids and almost full lips. A great contrast to her European pallor. She can't talk literature, and she's jealous of my skin but she loves me and we're much closer to each other than to I love Nahuel the most. Joham always taught us that the women who bore us, our birth mothers, were nothing. That humans are a lesser species, like animals. And we are gods. But Nahuel loves his mother, and is filled with self loathing. He blames himself for Pire's death, and so does his aunt Huilen. But without the rather strange attachment wouldn't be the same; happy, hilarious and loving. He wouldn't be my brother.

**Jennifer**

**the white ****and smooth**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I need opinions please**

**Disclaimer- **

**Stephanie Meyer- These characters are MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

Father came by today. Apparently the Volturi are in the area; well the country, in Washington probably about the newborns in Seattle a few months ago. So we're splitting up. Serena's flying to Florida, Maysun is going to New York for a shopping spree, and Father is travelling to Venice. Nahuel is in Appalachia and I am going to California, for sun. Joham didn't think it would be far enough away but I'm going to LA in the South.

Because the Volturi have no idea we exist. Joham is a scientist and (although he denies it) Nahuel believes we're just another one of his experiments. I don't know why. A new born vampire is more of a danger to secrecy than new are. We look human in the sunlight; we are able to mask our speed and strength, our eyes don't change hue. We have blood, heartbeats, we can eat food as well as drink blood and we aren't venomous, well at least us girls. So why do we have to hide?

**Jennifer**

**California Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please give me opinions, I need reviews**

**Disclaimer- None of these character belong to me, they belong to S'n'M (Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

Well California is Sunny. I dislike spending time with full vampires because I love the sun. I'm staring at my reflection in a swimming pool. Yes vampires do have reflections. There are so many human myths about vampires that aren't true. Most of them were circulated by the Volturi. It helps us to stay hidden.

My skin doesn't sparkle in the sunlight; it's sort of luminescent it glows a little. My hair is white as my skin, almost albino and my eyes are a deep blue. Hybrids like me and my siblings have human colored eyes, Joham's were green and he says I take after my mother. I don't know what I think about that, I know what Nahuel would but I never told him.

There are no vampires in LA at all, why would they stay in a place where it's cloudless and sunlit; so I'm safe from my kind. And the hunting is fantastic. All I've had for a week is human food and my throat is burning for human blood.

**Jennifer**

**Glows in the Light**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer- These characters belong to themsevles as they are VERY REAL and not Stephanie Meyers invention **

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer- The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

Oh my GOD! Nahuel is back. He's apparently been trying to contact us for weeks. It was nighttime and I was hunting in the city when I sensed someone with my gift. My ability is discerning people's intentions. Apparently my mother had a similar gift in its human incarnation. I still don't know what I think of that. And I found my brother.

The Volturi were after the Cullens. Someone had told them they had created an immortal child, but it wasn't. Edward Cullen had fallen in love with a human girl, Beatrice or Bella or something. Apparently they'd had their honeymoon while she was human. Their daughter Reneesme was the first of our kind that isn't a part of my family. Father has been trying to talk his confidents into it for years. So the Volturi came after them. A couple of the Cullens, (mates) had tried to find some of our race. After weeks of searching they found Nahuel. He was proof enough to the Volturi that Reneesme wasn't dangerous and so they left the Cullens alone.

But it's a different story for us. The Volturi resolved to find Joham and 'speak with him'. I don't know what that means but I know that father knew. He abandoned us. Not even Serena is arguing about that. Everyone is meeting here, the sunlight might make it safer for us. But nothing can stop the Volturi.

**Jennifer**

**the fraternally content**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Review my work please****

****Dsiclaimer- Stephanie Meyer's Characters, my take****

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

And now we wait. Time lags on. Seconds are minutes, minutes are hours and hours are days. Doing nothing, 'killing' time (as Maysun would say) is 'killing' me. I need to be active, to do something. Reading doesn't help, not even _Jane __Eyre_ or _Emma_. Running isn't a distraction, no matter how fast or where, not even writing in this diary. All I can think of is the impending fight. Well I don't know it'll turn into a fight but still, think I'll ask Huilen to teach me to defend myself…

**Later-**Hey she won't train me. Huilen says if it gets even close to a battle, Maysun, Nahuel and I are to run. Serena told me to use my gift to sense if and where they intend to chase us and subvert their expectations. Maysun agree with them totally but Nahuel and I are rebellious. Why should we allow our family to be torn apart? So we practice together. I may be able to sense his intentions but they are not as clear as a premonitionative gift. Like the ability Nahuel said one of the Cullens that found him has.

Maysun thinks it's stupid. And it probably is. Even with my ability, and my half vampire strength and almost vampire speed, I'm breakable, I have living bones and tissue and muscles. I'm my hand is ripped off I can't replace it with venom; I'll probably die. That's not even considering their plethora of gifts. One nod from Aro and I'd be burning like fire, or deprived of from my senses or relationally cut of from my family. We can't win but we can fight.

**Jennifer**

**Apprentice Fighter**


End file.
